creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Entretenimiento de una velada
No hay nada más corriente en los libros de antaño que la descripción de la lumbre en invierno, donde la abuela cuenta a los pequeños agrupados en círculo, todos pendientes de sus labios, un cuento tras otro de fantasmas y duendes, inspirando en su auditorio un grato terror. Pero nunca se nos dice qué cuentos son esos. Oímos hablar de espectros ensabanados con ojos como platos, y —más inquietante aún— del hombre del saco. Pero se nos escamotea el contexto de estas imágenes impresionantes. Este es un tema que me obsesiona desde hace mucho tiempo; pero no veo el modo de resolverlo definitivamente: han desaparecido ya las abuelas venerables, y los compiladores de folclore iniciaron su labor en Inglaterra demasiado tarde para salvar gran parte de lo que ellas contaban. Sin embargo, son cosas que no se pierden fácilmente; porque la imaginación, valiéndose de detalles dispersos, es capaz de recomponer el cuadro de una velada junto al fuego, como en Evening Conversations de la señora Marcet, Dialogues on Chemistry del señor Joyce, o Philosophy in Sport made Science in France, de otro autor, destinados a desaparecer por pretender sustituir el error y la superstición por la utilidad y la verdad más o menos de la siguiente manera: Charles.—Después de la amable explicación que me diste el sábado, papá, creo que comprendo las leyes de la palanca; pero ahora me tiene perplejo el funcionamiento del reloj de pared, y me pregunto por qué, cuando le paras el péndulo, deja de andar. Papá.—bandido!, conque has estado tocando el reloj del salón, ¿eh? ¡Ven aquí! (no; este comentario se ha deslizado en el texto no se sabe cómo) Bueno, hijo; aunque no apruebo que sin mi supervisión hagas experimentos que pueden dañar el buen funcionamiento de un instrumento científico valioso, te explicaré lo mejor que pueda los principios del reloj de péndulo. Tráeme un cordel resistente del cajón de mi despacho, y dile a la cocinera que tenga la bondad de prestarte una de las pesas que utiliza en la cocina. Y para qué seguir. ¡Qué distinta es la escena de un hogar donde aún no han penetrado los resplandores de la Ciencia! El señor de la casa, agotado por la larga jornada persiguiendo perdices, atiborrado de comida y de vino, ronca a un lado de la lumbre. Su anciana madre hace punto al otro lado, y los niños (Charles y Fanny, no Harry y Lucy; éstos no lo habrían resistido) están pegados a sus rodillas. La abuela.—Vamos, niños; portaos bien y estad callados, no vayáis a despertar a vuestro padre porque ya sabéis lo que pasará. Charles.—Sí; se pondrá de un humor de perros y nos mandará a la cama. La abuela (deja las agujas y dice con severidad).—¿Qué manera de hablar es esa, Charles? ¿No te da vergüenza? Vaya, pensaba contaros un cuento, pero si hablas así, me callo y no os cuento nada (un grito contenido: «¡Sí, abuelita!») ¡Chist! ¡Chist! ¡Ahora sí creo que le habéis despertado! El terrateniente (con voz pastosa).—Escucha, madre, si no puedes tener callados a los críos... La abuela.—¡Sí, John, sí! Lo siento. Les estaba diciendo que como vuelva a ocurrir se van a la cama. El terrateniente se vuelve a adormilar. La abuela.—Ea, ¿veis lo que os había dicho? Tenéis que ser buenos y estar callados. Veréis lo que vamos a hacer: mañana saldréis a coger zarzamoras; y si traéis una cesta llena os haré mermelada. Charles.—¡Sí, haznos, abuelita! Yo sé dónde hay unas buenísimas; hoy mismo las he visto. La abuela.—¿Dónde, Charles? Charles.—En el caminito que pasa por delante de la casa de Collins. La abuela (bajando la labor al regazo).—¡Charles! Por lo que más quieras, no cojas una sola zarzamora de ese camino. ¿Sabes (bueno, cómo lo vas a saber) qué estaba pensando? Pero no importa; haz caso de lo que te digo... Charles y Fanny.—¡Dinos por qué, abuelita! ¿Por qué no podemos coger de allí? La abuela.—¡Chist! ¡Chist! Está bien, de acuerdo, os lo contaré; pero no tenéis que interrumpirme. Pues veréis: cuando yo era niña, ese camino tenía mala fama, aunque parece que la gente ya no se acuerda de eso. Y un día (¡Dios mío, es como si fuera esta noche!), le conté a mi madre que en paz descanse cuando entré en casa a cenar (era una noche de verano) dónde había estado, y que había vuelto por ese camino, y le pregunté cómo era que se criaban tantas zarzas y groselleros en la parte de arriba de ese caminito. ¡Dios mío, el enfado que cogió! Me zarandeó, me dio una torta, y me dijo: «Niña mala y desobediente, ¿no te he prohibido veinte veces que pongas los pies en ese camino? Y encima te entretienes mirando por allí cuando ya ha anochecido», y no sé qué más dijo; cuando terminó me sentía demasiado asustada para decir nada; pero le hice ver que era la primera vez que me lo decía, lo que era la pura verdad. Entonces, naturalmente, se arrepintió de haber sido tan severa conmigo, y para repararlo me contó toda la historia después de cenar. Más tarde volví a escuchársela muchas veces a los viejos del lugar, y tuve mis razones para pensar que había en ella algo de verdad. Pues bien, en la parte de arriba de ese sendero, al final... Vamos a ver, ¿a la derecha o a la izquierda conforme se sube? A la izquierda, pues hay un terreno abrupto lleno de arbustos, cercado por una especie de seto viejo y medio destrozado, donde aún quedan algunos viejos groselleros... o quedaban al menos, porque hace años que no subo por ahí. Lo cual quiere decir que ahí hubo una casa. Y en esa casa, antes de que yo naciese, ni hubiese remota posibilidad, vivía un hombre llamado Davis. Parece que no era de aquí, y desde luego nunca ha habido nadie con ese apellido desde que yo tengo uso de razón. Sea como sea, el caso es que este señor Davis vivía muy aislado, visitaba raras veces la taberna, y no trabajaba para ningún agricultor; porque por lo visto tenía suficiente dinero para vivir. Pero le tocaba bajar al pueblo los días de mercado, y recoger de paso las cartas de correos. Un buen día volvió del mercado con un joven; un muchacho que estuvo viviendo con él bastante tiempo. Iban y venían juntos, pero nadie sabía si era que este muchacho se encargaba de los trabajos de la casa o si el señor Davis era su profesor. Decían que era pálido, feo y muy poca cosa. Bueno, ¿y qué pasaba con estos dos hombres? Naturalmente, no podría contaros ni la mitad de las bobadas que le había dado por pensar a la gente, y sabemos que no hay que hablar mal de nadie cuando no estamos seguros de que sea verdad, ni siquiera cuando se trata de gente que ha muerto y ya no está. Pero como digo, estos dos hombres andaban siempre juntos de la mañana a la noche, arriba en las lomas o abajo en el bosque: y había un paseo que solían hacer regularmente, una vez al mes, al sitio donde habéis visto esa antigua figura tallada en el costado del cerro. La gente observó que en verano, cuando hacían esa excursión, pasaban la noche allí o cerca de allí. Recuerdo que una vez mi padre, o sea vuestro bisabuelo, me dijo que había hablado de esto con el señor Davis (ya que éste vivía en sus tierras), y le había preguntado por qué le gustaba tanto ir a ese lugar; pero el señor Davis dijo solamente: «Bueno, es un sitio muy antiguo, señor, y a mí siempre me han gustado las cosas antiguas; y cuando éste (refiriéndose a su joven amigo) y yo estamos allí, nos parece talmente que estamos en los tiempos antiguos». Y dijo mi padre: «Sí, a usted le encantará —dijo—; pero a mí no me gustaría encontrarme en un paraje solitario como ese en plena noche». El señor Davis sonrió; y el joven, que había estado escuchando dijo: «Bueno, a nosotros en esos momentos no nos falta compañía»; y dijo mi padre que el señor Davis le hizo una seña disimulada; y el joven prosiguió rápidamente, como para enmendar lo dicho: «Me refiero a que el señor Davis y yo nos hacemos suficiente compañía; ¿no es así, señor? Y por la noche, en verano, se disfruta allí de un airecillo delicioso; puede contemplarse el campo bajo la luna, y todo se ve muy distinto de como es durante el día. Con todos esos túmulos que hay en la loma»... Aquí intervino el señor Davis, algo enojado con él, y dijo: «¡Ah, sí!; son trabajos antiguos, ¿verdad, señor? ¿Para qué los harían?» Y dijo mi padre (¡Válgame Dios!, es un milagro que me acuerde de todo esto; pero es que me hizo mucha impresión cuando me lo contó; y aunque os parezca aburrido, ahora no tengo más remedio que acabarlo de contar), dijo: «Pues verá, señor Davis, he oído que son sepulturas; y sé, porque he tenido ocasión de abrir una, que en todas aparecen huesos antiguos y tinajas; aunque no sé de quiénes son. La gente dice que por toda esta comarca estuvieron los antiguos romanos; aunque ignoro si enterraban así a sus muertos». Y el señor Davis, pensativo, negó con la cabeza y dijo: «Para mí que son de gente más antigua que los romanos, y vestían de manera distinta... O sea: según representan a los romanos, iban siempre con armadura, y usted no ha encontrado nunca armaduras aquí, por lo que dice, ¿verdad, señor?» Mi padre se quedó un poco sorprendido, y dijo: «No creo haber dicho nada de armaduras, aunque la verdad es que no recuerdo haber encontrado ninguna. Pero habla usted como si les hubiese visto»; y el joven y el señor Davis se echaron a reír. Y dijo el señor Davis: «¿Verles, señor? Sería un poco difícil al cabo de tantísimos años. Aunque me gustaría mucho saber cosas sobre los tiempos antiguos, y sobre aquellas gentes, y qué adoraban y demás». Y dijo mi padre: «¿Qué adoraban? Bueno, creo que adoraban al viejo esculpido arriba en el cerro». «¿De veras? —dijo el señor Davis—; vaya, no me extrañaría». Y mi padre siguió hablando, y les contó que había leído y oído cosas sobre los paganos y sus sacrificios; cosas que tú, Charles, aprenderás un día cuando vayas al colegio y estudies latín. Y los dos parecían escuchar con mucho interés; aunque mi padre me confesó que le daba la impresión de que gran parte de lo que les contaba no era ninguna novedad para ellos. Esa fue la única vez que tuvo una larga conversación con el señor Davis. Y lo que más grabado se le quedó, dijo, fueron las palabras del joven sobre que no les faltaba compañía; porque en aquel tiempo se hablaba mucho en los pueblos de los alrededores sobre... En fin, que si no llega a intervenir mi padre, la gente habría chapuzado a una anciana por bruja. Charles.—¿Qué significa chapuzar a una anciana por bruja, abuelita? ¿Hay brujas todavía? La abuela.—No, cariño. ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo me habré desviado así? No, no: esa es otra historia. Lo que iba a decir es que la gente de los pueblos vecinos creía que por las noches se celebraban reuniones en el cerro donde está esculpido el viejo, y que los que acudían allí no iban a nada bueno. Pero no me interrumpáis ahora porque se está haciendo tarde. Bien, pues hacía unos tres años que el señor Davis y el joven vivían juntos cuando de repente ocurrió algo terrible... No sé si debo contároslo (protestas de «¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Abuelita, por favor!» etc.). Está bien, pero prometedme que no os asustaréis ni empezaréis a gritar a media noche («¡No, no lo haremos, claro que no!»). Pues una madrugada de finales del verano, creo que era septiembre, con las primeras luces, subió un leñador al bosque a trabajar; y justo donde unos robles gruesos forman una especie de ruedo, en lo más adentro, vio a cierta distancia, a través de la niebla, una mancha blanca como de figura humana, y dudó si dar media vuelta o no. Pero siguió adelante, y al acercarse descubrió que era un hombre. Y algo más: que se trataba del joven amigo del señor Davis, vestido con una especie de camisón blanco, colgado por el cuello de la rama del roble más grande, y completamente muerto. Cerca de sus pies, en el suelo, había un hacha toda manchada de sangre. ¡Qué horrible visión para cualquiera que se adentrara en ese lugar solitario! El pobre hombre casi pierde el juicio; soltó lo que llevaba y echó a correr como no lo había hecho en su vida, fue directamente a la rectoría, despertó a la casa y contó lo que acababa de ver. Y el anciano señor White, que era el rector entonces, le envió, mientras él se vestía, en busca de dos o tres hombres fuertes, el herrero, el sacristán y demás, y seguidamente se dirigieron todos a ese lugar espantoso con un caballo para cargar en él al desventurado y llevarlo a casa del señor Davis. Al llegar, vieron que era como el leñador lo había contado. Pero lo que les causó una impresión más terrible fue la forma en que estaba vestido el cadáver; en especial al señor White; porque le pareció que lo que llevaba puesto era una parodia de sobrepelliz de la iglesia. Aunque mi padre contó que no tenía la misma forma. Y dijo que cuando lo bajaron del árbol descubrieron que tenía una cadenita alrededor del cuello, y colgando de ella, por delante, un pequeño adorno en forma de rueda, de aspecto muy antiguo, dijo. Entretanto, habían mandado corriendo a un chico a casa del señor Davis para ver si estaba allí. Porque, naturalmente, no podían por menos de sospechar de él. El señor White dijo que había que mandar también recado al alguacil del pueblo vecino, y llamar a otro juez (él mismo lo era de este municipio); así que salieron corriendo unos en una dirección y otros en otra. Mi padre, como solía ocurrir, no estaba esa noche en casa; de lo contrario le habrían avisado a él en primer lugar. Total, que pusieron el cuerpo atravesado encima del caballo. Dicen que desde el instante en que avistaron el árbol tuvieron que emplearse a fondo para impedir que el animal se encabritara y saliera disparado, porque se puso como loco de pánico. Pero consiguieron vendarle los ojos, y así lo sacaron del bosque y atravesaron la calle del pueblo. Al llegar al gran árbol donde están los rebaños encontraron un corro de mujeres, y en medio, tendido en el suelo y blanco como el papel, al chico que habían mandado a casa del señor Davis; pero no lograron sacarle una palabra, ni buena ni mala. Así que comprendieron que aún faltaba algo peor, y reanudaron la marcha cuesta arriba hacia la casa del señor Davis. Y cuando ya estaban cerca, el caballo empezó a ponerse furioso otra vez, y a recular y relinchar y golpear el suelo con las patas delanteras, al extremo de que estuvo a punto de matar al hombre que lo conducía, e hizo que el muerto cayera de espaldas al suelo. Entonces el señor White mandó que se llevasen al caballo lo más deprisa posible, y transportaron el cadáver directamente al cuarto del estar, dado que la puerta estaba abierta. Y entonces descubrieron qué había asustado mortalmente al pobre chico y había espantado de aquella forma a la caballería. Porque sabréis que los caballos no soportan el olor de la sangre. Había una mesa larga en la habitación, más larga que el tamaño de un hombre, y sobre ella yacía el cuerpo del señor Davis. Tenía los ojos tapados con una venda blanca, los brazos atados a la espalda, y los pies trabados con otra venda. Pero lo espantoso era que tenía el pecho descubierto, ¡y el esternón partido de arriba abajo con un hacha! ¡Ah, que visión más horrible!; todos los presentes se marearon y sintieron náuseas, y tuvieron que salir a que les diese el aire. Incluso el señor White, que era lo que podríamos llamar un hombre entero, se desmoronó y salió al jardín a rezar a Dios para que le diese fuerzas. Por último depositaron el otro cuerpo lo mejor que pudieron en la habitación y efectuaron un registro para ver si averiguaban cómo había podido ocurrir tan horrible tragedia. En las alacenas encontraron cierta cantidad de yerbas y tarros con licores; al examinarlos los que entendían de esas cosas descubrieron que algunas de estas sustancias eran pociones para dormir a las personas; y no tuvieron ninguna duda de que este joven malvado había puesto alguna dosis de esas pociones en la bebida del señor Davis, le había hecho todo aquello, y después su sentimiento de culpa le había empujado a quitarse la vida. En fin, no entenderíais todo el jaleo legal que tuvieron que llevar a cabo el juez que investiga los delitos de sangre y los magistrados municipales; pero hubo mucho trasiego de personas durante el día siguiente o dos; después se reunió la gente de la vecindad y concluyeron que no soportaban la idea de que estos dos recibieran sepultura en terreno de la iglesia junto a gente cristiana. Porque debo deciros que el señor White y otros clérigos registraron los cajones y alacenas del señor Davis, y encontraron ciertos escritos y documentos; y después pusieron su firma en una declaración en la que decían que estos dos hombres eran culpables, por propia decisión, del horrendo pecado de idolatría; y que sospechaban que había otros lugares en la comarca que se hallaban igualmente contaminados de ese mal, por lo que hacían un llamamiento general al arrepentimiento, no fuera que les acaeciese el mismo horror; y seguidamente quemaron dichos escritos y documentos. Después, el señor White se manifestó del mismo parecer que sus feligreses; y un día, anochecido ya, fue con doce hombres escogidos a esa casa maligna, con dos angarillas toscamente hechas para la ocasión y dos paños negros; y en el cruce donde se tuerce a Bascombe y a Wilcombe había más hombres esperando con antorchas, una fosa hecha, y una muchedumbre venida de todo el contorno. Y los hombres que entraron en la casa lo hicieron sin descubrirse. Cogieron cuatro de ellos los dos cuerpos, los tendieron en las angarillas, les echaron encima los paños negros, y sin mediar una palabra los llevaron camino abajo, los arrojaron a la fosa, y los cubrieron con piedras y tierra. Entonces el señor White habló a la gente allí reunida. Mi padre estuvo presente (había vuelto al enterarse de la noticia), y dijo que jamás olvidaría aquella extraña escena, con las antorchas ardiendo, los dos bultos negros en la fosa, y sin oírse el más pequeño rumor entre la gente, salvo lo que quizá era el gimoteo medroso de un niño o una mujer. Y al terminar el señor White, se fue todo el mundo, y dejaron solos allí a los enterrados. Dicen que incluso hoy se resisten los caballos a pasar por allí, y he oído que durante mucho tiempo el lugar estuvo envuelto como en una bruma o luz difusa; no sé si será verdad. Lo que sé es que al día siguiente mi padre tuvo que pasar por donde arranca el camino, y vio a lo largo de él tres o cuatro grupitos de personas, al parecer alarmadas por algo. Conque dirigió el caballo hacia ellos, y les preguntó qué ocurría. Y acudieron presurosos a su encuentro y dijeron: «¡Ah, señor, es sangre! ¡Mire!» Bajó del caballo, y se la enseñaron: allí, en cuatro lugares del camino, creo, vio grandes manchas de sangre, aunque era difícil distinguir si efectivamente era sangre, porque estaban casi enteramente cubiertas de moscas negras que ni revoloteaban ni se movían. Por lo visto, esa sangre había caído del cuerpo del señor Davis cuando lo transportaban camino abajo. Bueno, mi padre se limitó a mirar de cerca aquella repugnancia para comprobar qué era, y a continuación dijo a uno de los hombres que había allí: «Trae ahora mismo una espuerta o una carretilla de tierra limpia del cementerio para cubrir esas manchas; yo espero aquí». Volvió el hombre casi en seguida, y con él un viejo que había sido sepulturero, con una pala y la carretilla de tierra. Se detuvieron junto a la primera mancha, y se dispusieron a cubrirla de tierra. ¿Y qué ocurrió en cuanto lo hicieron? Pues que las moscas alzaron el vuelo formando una especie de nube espesa y se alejaron en dirección a la casa. Y el sepulturero (que era también el sacristán) se detuvo y le dijo a mi padre: «El Señor de las Moscas, señor»; no dijo más. Y lo mismo ocurrió en todas y cada una de las otras manchas. Charles.—Pero ¿a qué se refería, abuelita? La abuela.—Bueno, cariño, acuérdate de preguntárselo al señor Lucas cuando le digas la lección mañana; yo no puedo entretenerme ahora en contaros eso: hace rato que ha pasado la hora de subir a acostaros. Después lo que ocurrió fue que mi padre decidió que no volviese a vivir nadie más en esa casa, ni a utilizar nada de lo que había en ella. Así que, aunque era una de las mejores del lugar, avisó a los vecinos que había que destruirla, y que el que quisiera podía llevar un brazado de leña para quemarla. Y eso es lo que hicieron: apilaron leña en el cuarto de estar, aflojaron la techumbre para que las llamas prendieran bien, y a continuación le pegaron fuego; y como no había ladrillos, quitando el cañón de la chimenea y de la estufa, no tardó en quedar reducida a cenizas. Creo recordar que vi la chimenea de pequeña, pero finalmente se derrumbó. Y ahora llego a la parte final. Os puedo asegurar que durante mucho tiempo la gente estuvo diciendo que veían al señor Davis y a su joven amigo, a uno de ellos en el bosque, y a los dos donde estuvo la casa, o bajando por el camino, sobre todo en primavera y otoño. Yo eso no lo puedo garantizar, aunque si de verdad existieran las almas en pena, seguro que personas así no descansarían. Lo que sí puedo deciros es justo: que un anochecer del mes de marzo, poco antes de que nos casáramos vuestro abuelo y yo, habíamos estado dando un largo paseo por el bosque cogiendo flores y hablando como suelen hacer las parejas durante el noviazgo; y andábamos tan pendientes el uno del otro que no nos fijamos por dónde íbamos. Y de repente di un grito, y vuestro abuelo me preguntó qué ocurría. Lo que me había pasado era que había notado una fuerte picadura en el dorso de la mano, la levanté hacia mí y vi que tenía un bicho negro; le di una palmada con la otra mano y lo maté. Se lo señalé a vuestro abuelo, y él, que era una persona que se fijaba en todas esas cosas, dijo: «Caramba, jamás había visto una mosca de esa clase». Y aunque a mí no me parecía muy distinta de las normales, no dudé que tenía razón. Miramos entonces a nuestro alrededor, y hete aquí que estábamos en el mismísimo camino, justo delante del lugar donde estuvo la casa y, como me dijeron después, precisamente donde los hombres habían dejado un momento las angarillas al salir con ellas por la puerta del jardín. Os aseguro que nos fuimos a toda prisa de allí; al menos hice que vuestro abuelo avivara el paso, porque al descubrir dónde estaba me entró una zozobra que no sabía ni lo que hacía; aunque él se habría quedado a curiosear si le hubiese dejado. No estoy segura de que no hubiera allí algo más de lo que podíamos ver; pero quizá era en parte el veneno de la picadura de aquella mosca horrible, que me estaba haciendo efecto, lo que hacía que me sintiera extraña; porque, ¡Dios mío, cómo se me pusieron el brazo y la mano! ¡Miedo me da deciros cómo se me hinchó! ¡Y cómo me dolía! Nada de lo que mi madre me puso me hizo efecto; no se me alivió hasta que una vieja criada la convenció de que avisase al curandero de Bascombe para que viniese a verme. Este parecía saberlo todo sobre el particular, y dijo que no era la primera vez que ocurría esto. «Cuando el sol va ganando fuerza —dijo—, cuando la tiene en su plenitud, y cuando empieza a perderla, y cuando se queda sin ella, los que frecuentan ese camino harán bien en tener cuidado». No quiso decir qué me vendó en el brazo ni qué palabras murmuró, pero me sanó en poco tiempo. Después he oído hablar a menudo de personas a las que les ha ocurrido lo mismo; aunque parece que últimamente estos casos van siendo más raros. Tal vez con el tiempo desaparezcan definitivamente. Por ese motivo, Charles, te prohíbo que vayas allí a coger zarzamoras, y que las pruebes. Y ahora que ya lo sabes, supongo que tampoco tú querrás. ¡Ea, a la cama los dos ahora mismo! ¿Qué pasa, Fanny? ¿Quieres luz en tu habitación? ¡Qué ocurrencia! Desvístete ahora mismo, reza tus oraciones, y si tu padre no me necesita cuando se despierte, iré a darte las buenas noches. Y tú, Charles: si te oigo asustar a tu hermanita mientras subís se lo diré a tu padre, y ya sabes cómo te fue la última vez." Se cierra la puerta; y la abuela, tras prestar atención un momento o dos, reanuda su punto. El terrateniente sigue dormitando. Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Fantasmas